hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nostrade Family
|name = Nostrade Family |kanji = |romaji = Nosutorādo Famirī |manga debut = Chapter 70 |anime debut = Episode 50 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |status = Active |classification = Mafia Clan |leader = Light Nostrade (in name) Kurapika |base of operations = Nostrade's Mansion |affiliations = Mafia Community Ten Dons Ritz Family}} The Nostrade Family ( , Nosutorādo Famirī) is a Mafia family formerly headed by Light Nostrade and currently headed by Kurapika. Background According to its former head bodyguard Dalzollene, the Nostrade Family is a subordinate to the Ritz Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 The Nostrade Family was originally a minor provincial Mafia family of little importance, but by shrewdly using the fortune-telling ability of his daughter Neon Nostrade, Light Nostrade managed to greatly increase his position in the Mafia Community,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 to the point where even the Ten Dons seek his daughter's advice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Light Nostrade always has a team of hired bodyguards to protect Neon. Kurapika joins the team in order to find information about his people's stolen Scarlet Eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 During the Phantom Troupe's first attack on the Mafia's Underground Auction in Yorknew City, several of the bodyguards are killed,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 including Dalzollene,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 allowing Kurapika to become the lead bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Shortly after his promotion, Neon's divination is stolen by Chrollo Lucilfer, the leader of the Troupe. It appears that after the loss of his daughter's ability,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 Light Nostrade is no longer able to maintain the influence of his family within the Mafia Community.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 According to Linssen, 100% of the family's income comes from gambling and body-guarding (both legal) and that the family even pays their taxes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Plot Yorknew City arc The Nostrade Family is a recently prolific Mafia organization, subordinate to the Ritz Family. The Nostrade family was originally a minor provincial Mafia family of little importance, but by shrewdly using the fortune-telling ability of his daughter Neon, Light managed to greatly increase his position in the Mafia Community, to the point where even the Ten Dons seek his daughter's advice. Kurapika joins in order to find information concerning his people's stolen Scarlet Eyes. Greed Island arc Light undergoes a breakdown after Neon's ability to predict the future was stolen by Chrollo Lucilfer. The breakdown is also caused by the fact the Kurapika bid 2.9 billion on the Scarlet Eyes on his behalf and cannot pay it off. Succession Contest arc Family Members & Employees Bodyguards Neon once had nine personal bodyguards, but only four of them are alive at the present time. Dalzollene and Kurapika have both been leaders of her bodyguards. In order to be selected as a bodyguard, applicants must be approved by the leader after being tested. The ability to use Nen seems to be a prerequisite. Due to Light seemingly having cut all ties with the Mafia following the loss of Neon's powers, the bodyguards have been assigned different positions. Basho and Melody are currently bodyguards for the Kakin Empire's Luzurus Hui Guo Rou and Kacho Hui Guo Rou respectively.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Active Kurapika - Dalzollene's successor as Neon's head bodyguard. He started as a regular bodyguard, applying for the job in order to obtain some info on how to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes of his clan, due to Neon's fame of collecting human body parts. He is the current head of Light's new organization, which is involved in bodyguarding and gambling. Basho - A Hunter and one of the applicants taking the bodyguard recruitment test at the same time as Kurapika. He is from Jappon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 During the first Underground Auction in Yorknew City, he along with Linssen were in charge of the back entrance, surviving the Phantom Troupe's massacre. He later works as reconnaissance for Kurapika. It is unknown if he retained his job after Light's defection from the Mafia. Melody - A Music Hunter and one of the applicants taking the bodyguard recruitment test at the same time as Kurapika. She proved to be an invaluable asset in Kurapika's quest against the Phantom Troupe in Yorknew.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 It is unknown if she retained her job after Light's defection from the Mafia. Linssen - A Hunter, formerly under the employment of the Nostrade Family as one of Neon's bodyguards. He currently works under Kurapika in Light's new organization, which is involved in bodyguarding and gambling. Deceased Dalzollene - Originally the head bodyguard taking care of Neon, the only person who had direct contact with Neon's father, Light Nostrade, and the manager of the bodyguard hiring procedures. He was impaled and killed by Phinks' arm when the Phantom Troupe rescued Uvogin. Shachmono Tocino - One of the senior members of the bodyguards as well as a Hunter, he was sent to spy on and test Kurapika and the rest of the new applicants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Shachmono was killed in the first Underground Auction of Yorknew by Franklin's Double Machine Gun. Squala - Also an older member of the bodyguards and caretaker for Neon's pet dogs. After he was warned by Kurapika that the Phantom Troupe was coming to his location, he was advised to escape immediately; however, he took the Scarlet Eyes forged by Kortopi with him, allowing the Troupe to track and find him. After Pakunoda revealed he's not the chain user that they were searching for, Nobunaga killed him. He was in a romantic relationship with Eliza, one of Neon's female attendants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Ivlenkov - A bodyguard who was given the task of bidding for a pair of Scarlet Eyes at the Underground Auction together with Baise and Shachmono Tocino. He was killed by Shizuku's Blinky. Baise - One of the applicants taking the bodyguard recruitment test at the same time as Kurapika. During the first Underground Auction in Yorknew City, she was one of the three bodyguards sent to buy what Neon wanted, but was killed by Shizuku's Blinky that same night. Attendants Nostrade Butler - The butler of the Nostrade Family working in the mansion. He welcomed the applicants taking the bodyguard recruitment test and gave them data cards. During the conflict to test the new guards, the butler was killed by one of the armed assailants after being used as a shield to protect Baise. Eliza - One of Neon's personal attendants. She wears a kimono as uniform. She was in a romantic relationship with Squala, a member of Neon's longtime bodyguards until he was killed by Phantom Troupe while trying to escape with the fake Scarlet Eyes. Properties and Goods * Nostrade's Mansion * Polio & Co. Ltd. (dummy company) ** One unnamed building at an undisclosed location in Yorknew City * Two unnamed properties in Yorknew City * Body parts collection: ** Dracoderma Skin (owned by Neon) ** Mummified Right Arm (owned by Neon) ** Sara's Hair (owned by Neon) ** Scarlet Eyes (in Kurapika's possession) ** Unicorn Tribesman Skull (owned by Neon) ** General Sharman's Brain (owned by Neon; 1999 anime-only) Trivia * The family name is probably a reference to Nostradamus, the famous French seer (in relation to Neon), and ''La Cosa Nostra'', the nickname for the Italian mafia. * The first names of the family members (Light and Neon) are related to lighting, as in the term neon lighting. Translations around the World References Navigation de:Nostrade_Familie es:Familia_Nostrade fr:Clan_Nostrad pt:Família_Nostrad Category:Group Category:Mafia community Category:Nostrade Family